Blame It On The ALCOHOL
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: Booth and Bones, one night, lots of drinks. Consequences? Yes.
1. Chapter 1

****

Blame it on the ALCOHOL

_Chapter One: Forgotten Memories._

**

* * *

**

_**No One's POV:** _The night before

_She lay on his bed, smiling a drunken smile. He was on top of her, devouring her. His breath smelled like the drinks he'd had, but hers smelled the same, so she didn't mind. _

_His mouth was everywhere. On her lips, kissing her neck, biting her nipple... She moaned again and Booth kissed her lips. Then he thrust deep inside of her, while she dug her nails into his back pulling him in closer. He thrust harder and deeper over time until she screamed his name. Neither had their judgement, but they both knew what they _wanted_. Booth thrust one hard last time and rolled over onto his back. _

_"You are amazing Booth." She said breathing heavily. _

_"Oh really." He replied with a smile. _

_"Yep." She replied, kissing his chest. _

_"You're the amazing one." Booth told her. She looked at him with big blue eyes, and he just melted. "I think you should go to sleep. You have bones tomorrow." He said, still under the influence of alcohol. _

_"Right..." She said, and lied her head on Booth's chest. _

* * *

**No one's POV: **_That Morning_

She didn't remember the night before. She could only remember the first few drinks, and an hour of dancing. She didn't remember what had happened, until she realized where she was. She turned her naked body over to see Booth on the other side of the bed. He was stirring, but still asleep.  
"Booth!" She yelled.

He moaned. "What?" He whined half- asleep.

"Wake up Booth." She said, not much calmer.

"Yeah..." He opened his eyes, and then was surprised to find himself naked, in bed, with his bones. "Woah. What-" He started.

"Look, if I knew I would tell you." She said. "It's obvious actually." She told him.

"Well... Why?" Booth asked.

"You mean why is it obvious?" She asked confused.

"Never mind." He said.

"So we slept together." Brennan said.

"Yes." Booth replied. "That is our assumption."

"Do you remember anything, Booth." She asked. A memory popped into his mind. _"You're amazing Booth." _

"I remember one thing you said after... that. You said 'you're amazing Booth'." Booth couldn't hide the cocky grin that appeared on his face.

She raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that." She said.

"You really want to know because I can show you amazing." He offered.

"You can?" She asked somewhat seductively, moving closer to him.

"Yes. I can. Hopefully you will remember it this time." He said.

They were about to kiss when Booth saw a ring on Brennan's left hand. He grabbed her hand and showed her, then looked at his own and found a matching ring.

"We got married?!" She yelled.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blame It On The ALCOHOL**

_Chapter 2: Mr. Calm_

Booth was swearing at himself in his mind. If he had just shut his damned mouth, he'd be having mind-blowing sex at the moment. His head ached of a hangover and he put his head in his pillow.

Brennan snapped out of her shock momentarily. "You okay Booth?" She asked.

"I have a hangover, bones." He told her.

"I have a really bad headache.."

"Yeah, a hangover." He told her, looking up into her blue eyes.

She gave him a look. "I obviously knew that Booth." She said.

"Touchy..."

"I don't know what that means." She said.

"You don't?" He asked. She became annoyed.

"Obviously I was very drunk, or I would never consider getting married." She muttered. He sunk back into the pillow, having no way to answer her without A.] Pissing her off, or B.] Telling her that he loves her.

"You want breakfast?" He asked quickly.

"I thought you had a hangover?" She questioned. "I doubt your in the mood to make breakfast..." She assumed.

He got up. "I'll be fine Bones." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"You don't look fine."

"It's just a hangover bones."

"You are really confusing me." She said.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay-"

"You know, I'm surprised you're so calm about our marriage. You would normally be frantic and confused."

"I'm Mr. Calm, Bones, Mr. Calm."

"Uh huh..." She muttered unconvinced. He smiled his charm smile at her, and she had the urge to smile back, but she didn't.

"What are you hungry for?" He asked. She actually didn't feel very hungry, she felt sick. Was that the hangover?

"I'm actually not that hungry..."

"You okay Bones?"

"Yeah, just a stomach ache." She told him.

"Can I get you anything?"

"A bottle of water would be appreciated." She told him.

"Okay Bones. One water coming your way." He started to walk out.

"Wait," She said. He stopped and turned around. "You're not going to throw it at me, are you?"

"God no, Bones." He said. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

"You said it would be 'coming my way'," She air quoted his phrase and made her voice lower.

"Oh... I'll be right back with your bottle of water." He told her and walked out.

She lied back on to Booth's pillow, breathing in his scent. She had no memory of the night before, and it royally pissed her off.

"Here Bones." Booth said walking back into the room and handing her the water bottle. "Oh, you want me to open it for you?" He asked.

"I can do it on my own, Booth. I'm not helpless."

"Okay..."

"So... You're _Mr. Calm_." She quoted his words from before.

"Yes, I am." He told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You should get some sleep." He commented.

"I can take care of myself, Booth." Brennan told him again.

"Okay... I just want you to get better."

"I understand that." She said, and lied her head back on the pillow.

Brennan decided to stay home that day, and Cam understood (after Booth explained the drinking). She stayed at Booth's because he just wouldn't let her leave. The next morning, she didn't feel much better, but she pretended she did, so Booth wouldn't hold her hostage again. She got up, got dressed and went to work.

When she walked through the door, Angela was waiting for her. "Bren. I want to know what happened and now." Angela said.

Brennan, who had a huge headache, didn't hear her. "What?" She asked.

"You know what I mean, Bren."

"No, I mean what did you say?" Brennan asked.

"I said, 'I want to know what happened and now'." Angela repeated.

Brennan just hung her head. She didn't know why the hell she felt like this. Hangovers can't last more than a day, could they? Maybe... Just maybe... Oh god.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Authors note: You want to read more?? Review. ALSO, comment on my youtube videos [link in my profile]. By the way, sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer, I promise. _

_xxx_

_Tempe_


	3. Chapter 3

****

Blame It On The ALCOHOL

_Chapter 3: Sick and Tired._

* * *

**No One's POV: **_In The Jeffersonian._

_Okay,_ Brennan thought to herself. _That's completely impossible._ She thought. Maybe, this was a symptom of a hangover, Delusional thoughts.

"Bren?" Angela snapped her friend back to reality.

"I think I need an Advil." Brennan said. The light of the lab really annoyed her.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I feel really... sick." Brennan replied. The noise of her coworkers, well, working annoyed her too.

"You have a hangover. A bad hangover." Angela told her.

Brennan groaned. "Maybe..." Brennan said, not wanting to talk or listen much.

"What happened when you and Booth went home that night?" Angela asked, not letting it go.

"Angela, I really don't want to talk about it." Brennan said.

"You and him..?"

"I never said that--"

"You did!!" Angela said excitedly.

"I never said that."

"I can see it in your eyes sweetie." Angela told her.

"How-?"

"I just can sweetie, plus if you look over the hangover symptoms, you're glowing..." Angela hesitated. " Plus, you have a hickey."

"WHAT?!" Brennan yelled. She looked at her neck and sure enough, there was a hickey there. She hung her head. "I have to hide that." She muttered.

"Put your hair over it." Angela told her, and Brennan did so. "Good. I can barely see it."

"You can still see it?"

"Sort of."

"Damn."

Cam walked in, after a lot of consideration. "Dr. Brennan, Booth's on the phone. He wants to talk to you..." Cam told Brennan.

"Okay.." Brennan said, getting up.

"You want me to help you to your office?" Ange asked.

"I can get there on my own." Brennan told Angela, getting up and almost tripping.

"I'm helping you." Angela told her, bringing her to her office. "I think you should just go home Bren."

"No." Brennan replied.

"Pick up the phone Bren." Angela reminded her. Brennan did so.

Brennan put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Brennan said.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said cheerfully. Brennan had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Why are you talking so loud Booth?" Brennan asked.

"I'm not talking that loud." Booth replied.

"Why did you call Booth?" Brennan asked.

"I wanted to talk over lunch, about... Ya know..."

"I do know." Brennan said. She switched the phone into her left hand, and thats when Angela saw the ring on her left hand.

"Oh My..." Angela said, to surprised to say god. Brennan switched hands again and Ange took Brennan's left hand, looking at the ring.

"So... Want to meet at the diner?" Booth asked.

"I was actually planning on skipping lunch." Brennan told him.

"You didn't eat at all yesterday, you need food Bones." Booth told her.

"I can take care of myself Booth." She reminded him for the fifth or sixth time.

"I'll pick you up at 12:00. See you then Bones." He said, without letting her respond and hanging up. Angela squealed.

"What did I miss?" Angela asked, refering to the ring. " Tell me **now**!" Angela commanded.

"I don't know. I was drunk." Brennan told her.

"You two got married?" Angela asked.

"I really don't know. That's our assumption." Brennan told her.

"Ya know, that's kind of romantic in a way... Two friends, who are completely perfect for eachother, get together while they're drunk..."

"We will be getting a divorce." Brennan told her.

"You can't!" Angela told her.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"You two at least have to try and stay married. If it doesn't work out, you could just get a divorce." Angela reminded her.

"Booth is probably going to agree with me." Brennan told her.

"I doubt it." Angela said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Brennan asked, genuinely curious.  
"He's catholic, sweetie. Divorce is against his religion..." Angela told her.

"I-" Brennan started and groaned.

"Marriage is forever to a catholic." Angela told her.

Brennan hung her head. "Can you please get me an advil Ange?" Brennan asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." She said and starting to walk out the door.

"And can you turn the light off on your way out?" Brennan asked.

"Bren. I might have to call Booth to bring you home. You have a really bad hangover if you want me to turn off the light. Plus you're really pale." Angela told her.

"I'm fine Angela."

"No matter what you say, I'm calling Booth." Angela said walking out.

Booth sat in his office. He was litterally counting the seconds until elevan thirty, which was when he was picking his wife up. His wife. Wow, it was really different to even think that. Then, Booth's phone rang. He picked it up quickly thinking it was Bones. "Hello?"

"Hey Booth." Angela said.

"Hey, whats going on?" Booth asked.

"I'm getting Bren an advil. She has a really bad hangover and I want you to come, pick her up, and bring her home." Angela commanded.

"I'll be right over." He said.

"She's going to be very... resistant." Angela told him.

"I'll handle it." Booth told her.

Angela heard Booth hang up, just before she went into Brennan's office with two advils and a water bottle.

"I'm going to go talk to Cam." Angela told her, placing the water bottle on Bren's desk and putting the two red circular pills in Brennan's palm.

"I'm not going home."

"Sure..." Angela said walking out. Brennan took both pills and drank the whole bottle of water.

Booth was there in record time, though nobody had the nerve to tell him that. He walked into Brennan's office.

"How you feeling Bones?" He asked.

"I'm fine Booth." Brennan replied. "Are you here for a case?" She asked, followed by rubbing her temples.

"Nope. I'm here to take you home." Booth told her.

"I feel fine Booth."

"Is that why the light in your room is shut off, and you're rubbing your temples?" Booth asked. "I'm bringing you home Bones." He said. "Even if I have to carry you."

"You wouldn't!?" She said annoyed.

"I will." He told her, with a smug grin on his face.

"Fine.." Brennan whined, and followed him to his car. He helped her in. She hit him saying she didn't need his help, but he still helped her. He then jogged to the driver's side and got in.

"Your house or mine?" He asked.

"What do you mean Booth?" She asked.

"I'm taking care of you." He told her.

"I can take care of myself." She said.

"My house it is." He said, driving out on to the highway.

"I want to go to my house." She said.  
"Okay, then I need to grab some of my stuff on the way." He said.

"Why? I can take care of myself." She said for the eighth time.

"I'm your _husband_ Bones. I'm going to take care of you." He told her.

Her head ache grew stronger and she really didn't feel like arguing, so she just mumbled "Fine."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

******AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been getting a lot of reviews about pregnancy, and symptoms of it. I knew I would, and I love the fact that I completely tricked all of you, but who knows? I just wait, she may get pregnant, I haven't decided yet. I don't own BONES. REVIEW AND COMMENT ON MY YOUTUBE FOR MORE.**

**xxx**

**Tempe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_What Married People Do_

Brennan insisted coming in to Booth's house with him when he gathered his stuff. Though he continued to tell her that she should stay in the car, she still came in with him, not wanting to show weakness.

"You don't need to come in," he told her.

"Yes," she said, "I do."

"Why?"

"Because I do not enjoy waiting in the car," she told him.

He moaned, but allowed her to come in with him. "Fine."

When they went into the house, Booth began to gather his stuff. While Brennan waiting sitting on his bed.

"You done yet?" she asked.

"I'm hurrying bones."

"You don't need to-" she started.

"I'm hurrying," he repeated.

She began to feel dizzy and laid back, looking at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried to wash away the migraine she was having. When closing her eyes didn't work, she began to look around Booth's room. His room wasn't as clean as hers, not even close. She looked over and noticed a photo on a table, of Booth with an older man, she combined that with some things he'd told her before, and concluded: that was Booth's grandfather.

"Hey Booth?" she yelled to him.

He walked in, holding a shirt, "yeah bones?"

"Is that your grandfather?" she asked him, pointing at the photo.

He looked over, and smiled. "Yeah, that's my gramps," he told her.

She considered something, "When's the last time you saw your grandfather?"

His expression became saddened. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Why?" she asked.

He sighed, "Because I don't have enough money to go to where he lives."

"I could-"

"No, it's okay bones."

"I'm your wife," she used his earlier words to her advantage, "Married people do those things for each other right?"

He smiled, "Right…"

She returned his smile.

"Thanks bones."

"It's no problem Booth." she replied.

"You need anything?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine," she told him, lying through her teeth. Booth caught the lie quickly, and gave her a look. "I just have a migraine. There's nothing you can do that you haven't already done.

He watched her for a few seconds, to check if she was lying. When he decided she wasn't, he walked back into his room and grabbed the bag he packed. "C'mon bones."

She got up, but felt light headed, so she almost fell over. Booth half ran over and helped her up. He walked her to the car, and she let him help, against her will. He ran back up quickly to get his bags, and they were off to Brennan's house.

"So you seriously can bring me to my gramps's house?" Booth asked.

She couldn't conceal her smile, at his happiness. "Yeah, I can."

"I love you." he said smiling, but then looking at her and regretted it, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The car was silent. So silent, he could hear her heartbeat. "I mean…"

"I understand Booth, you love me as a friend. I love you too," she told him.

He didn't believe what he really just heard, as _friends_, they got married for god's sake, and if he had it his way, they were not getting a divorce, he wanted to be a good catholic boy. At the same time, he felt honored that bones had said such a thing to him, it is bones, and she doesn't open up to people that much, but she did to him. There may be some hope yet.

She was watching him, waiting for a reaction, that he carefully planned. "You need anything bones?"

"I all ready told you, I'm fine for a while. There's nothing else you can do," she told him.

"I'm just-" he sighed, "I want to know that you are okay, bones."

She pondered this. She, being as rational as she was, didn't really understand this logic, it had been mere minutes since the last time he'd asked her if she was okay. Even he knows things don't wear off that fast. Then again, he does this often, so she shouldn't be surprised. "Okay Booth."

He turned into her driveway, and opened her door for her before she had the chance to open it herself. "Thanks…" she told him, and walked to the door. Booth grabbed his bag and followed behind quickly, helping her stay up straight. And, as always, she did complain.

Her building somewhat reminded him of the first time he'd been to her building. When he'd got blown up by the fridge and they'd sang to 'Hot Blooded'. He didn't really know why this time that he went to her house, he remembered this so clearly, like it was yesterday. Maybe, because that was the first time he was here, and now was the first time he was here, as her _husband_.

He looked over at Brennan who was half asleep on her couch. He swiftly picked her up and brought her into her own room, which he'd never seen before. But, she woke up right after he placed her onto the bed. He began to tip toe out…

"You can stay in here, you know?" she told him.

"I-"

"Plus, then you'd know that I was okay," she tempted him. Not only by her words, but by where she was, what she was wearing, and so many more things.

"I will," he replied, "I will if you change into something more comfortable, wearing jeans to bed is very uncomfortable."

"Fine," she said. She got up and grabbed some pajamas. "I'm not going into the bathroom to change though. So turn around," she gestured this command with hand signals. He turned around, knowing that she felt faint and didn't want to walk much. "Done," she said.

He turned, and was instantly shocked and seduced in seconds. He shook his head a bit, just to think clearly. "Cute bones," he said.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to grab some sweats, and I'll be right back?" he told her.

"Okay," she replied.

Booth was quick about changing, a minute and forty seconds later, he was back, with no shirt on and a pair of gray sweatpants. She looked at his chest and fantasized about rubbing her hands down it, and tracing it with her finger, and kissing it, and-"You okay bones?"

She snapped out of her fantasy abruptly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You say that all the time," he said, as he slid into bed next to her. It was only 11 AM, but Booth was tired for some odd reason, and there wasn't much else to do then sleep, so…

She was out cold in less than ten minutes. For an hour, he watched her sleep, marveling her beauty. Then finally, he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
